Love Like Oxygen
thumb|left|500px|Love Like Oxygen (Korean Ver) Korean Lyrics Jonghyun Ttereojyeo ggaejil deutan tumyeonghan neupe Dalkomhan dokmul peojideut Onew Hayake eoreobuteun nae oraen sangcheoga Key Neoye gaseum sok gipge peojyeodo Oh Oh Taemin/Minho Jabeun deut hal ttae pagodeuneun keuromee bineul nalkaroum All Sanso gateun neo Nan neoman deurishwimyeon dashi naebaeteureul su eopseo Ih janinhan gotong soge naega jugeogago itjana Onew Chagapgo shiridorok tumyeonghan mureul Key Mashigo tto mashyeobwado Jonghyun Hayake jillidorok dagaoneunmankeum Neol hangsang hyanghae mogi malla Taemin/Minho Jabeun deut hal ttae seumyeodeuneun Seoroye sumgyeol ih budeureo-um All Sanso gateun neo Nan neoman deurishwimyeon dashi naebaeteureul su eopseo Ih janinhan gotong soge naega jugeogago itjana Taemin Eodumgateun sarang dalkomhaetdeon gotong Jonghyun Mulgyeolgatdeon naye jinshimeun Key Eoreumgatdeon yuhok dalkomhaetdeon nunmul Onew Areumdapge nal dugo Oh All Sanso gateun neo Nan neoman deurishwimyeon dashi naebaeteureul su eopseo Ih janinhan gotong soge naega jugeogago itjana Minho Oh yeogibuteo nae sarangee apeum widokaesseul ttae Ggaejyeobeorin naye eodum sogye deungbul Key Naragabeorin gyeolguk nal beorin nareul gallabeorin jidokan hyeonshil Minho Ijen eopshi sumimakyeo Taemin Galsurok jichyeo Minho/Taemin Naege sanso gateun nege All Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo (Onew Can't live without you by my side) All Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo (Onew sanso gateun neo oh oh oh~) Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo Oh Japanese Lyrics Kudake chitta koi ga donna toki mo Karada chuu ni sasatte Hiro garu doku ni nan do mo munega Amai ita mi de somaru Kimi ni aitai ima sugu Kana wa nai to wakatteru Sanso no you na taisettsu na kimi wo Dakishimeru sou kitto Boku ni wa kimi dake hoka ni nani mo iranai Shiroku kogoeta maboroshi ga Yukkuri toke dashite Nagareru namida dou shiyo mo naku Akirame kirenai mama Kimi wo daite kokoro wo Tashikamete mitaku naru Sanso no you na taisettsu na kimi wo Dakishimeru sou kitto Boku ni wa kimi dake hoka ni nani mo iranai Motomeru hodo kurushiku naru Muku warenai keredo Owari no aru yume date ii yo Oh oh oh) Sanso no you na taisettsu na kimi wo Dakishimeru sou kitto Boku ni wa kimi dake hoka ni nani mo iranai Oh, kanji wo subete sutetara tabun Itami datte iyaete tanoni naru It’s not even Maboroshi datte isshun date Daiki shimeru yo kimi no kaori Baby, never can say goodbye Don’t wanna miss you Sou nan do mo negatte Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo ( Can't live without you by my side) Nando mo negatte) Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo ( sanso gateun neo oh oh oh~) Sanso gateun sanso gateun sanso gateun neo Oh ( Sanso nan da kitto) English Translation As if it's about to fall and shatter, clear, toward me The sweet poisonous substance about to spread My old scars that have frozen white and stuck fast Even though they spread deep inside your heart When I'm about to hold you The flakes of chrome that gnaw away Their sting You're like oxygen, when I drink you in I can't breathe you out Inside this intense agony Can't you see I'm dying away like this Cold, to the point of freezing, you're transparent Though I breathe you in, and keep breathing you in Until I've turned white from the shock, as if I'd ran I'm dry of thirst for your love When I'm about to grab you The surfer's attack that smites "riding on a wave of love" This softness You're like oxygen, when I drink you in I can't breathe you out Inside this intense agony Can't you see I'm dying away like this Love like ice, the anguish that was sweet My sincerity like a wave Jealousy like ice, the tears that were sweet Beautifully, it takes me by death You're like oxygen, when I drink you in I can't breathe you out Inside this intense agony Can't you see I'm dying away like this My suffering from love, which feels like it's about to rip me apart This poisonous sadness Amid the shattered ice of my frozen heart Flown away, Abandoning me in the end The strong scent that had me isolated and disconnected Without you, I can't breathe I continually grow more fatigued You're like oxygen to me Like oxygen, like oxygen, you're like oxygen Like oxygen, like oxygen, you're like oxygen (Gonna be with you, by my side) Like oxygen, like oxygen, you're like oxygen Like oxygen, like oxygen, you're like oxygen Like oxygen, Like oxygen, You're like oxygen (You're like oxygen to me)